


Attraction или На орбите твоей души

by Bihyrri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Genderswap, Mecha, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Teenagers, minor or background relationship - Freeform, дайте им обеим чуть-чуть мозгов а мне нервов, две идиотки пытаются наладить отношения, космоаушьки, куротсуки нация райтс, маты, мы просто любим девочек в обтягивающих комбинезонах
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihyrri/pseuds/Bihyrri
Summary: Соулмейт-ау, в котором помочь человечеству могут лишь истинные пары, в которых один является пилотом, а второй — глазами.Или ау, в котором фем!КуроТсуки запутываются слишком сильно.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 15





	1. Да будет свет, сказал электрик

**Author's Note:**

> Привет всем, кто сюда забрался!  
> В этом доме мы любим девочек, большой сквад, материться и пить виски из бутылки.  
> Не любим математику, правила приличия, глючащие НКМ-ы и похмелье.
> 
> Добро пожаловать, будет весело.

Тсукишима забирает свой ореховый латте из местного Старбакса и разворачивается спиной к стойке, ехидно улыбаясь.

А никто не виноват, что она первая пришла к открытию и теперь не стоит, как большинство проспавших утреннее кофеиновое счастье бестолочей, в конце огромного хвоста из студиозов.

Она с отточенной грацией обходит беспорядочную толпу и выходит на улицу, где только-только показывается из-за здания главного корпуса солнце — на территории студгородка находятся собственные Старбакс, кинотеатр, библиотека и даже маленькая больница, что безумно удобно.

На Тсукишиме бежевый плащ, очки в тонкой оправе и лёгкий налёт пренебрежения — в отличие от большинства оставшихся в очереди, она знает себе цену и не будет торчать, бездумно тратя время.

Она вызывает голографический список дел.

— СУИИ, что у нас на сегодня?

Механический голос без опознавательных тембров в голове монотонно перечисляет:

— Сейчас в главном корпусе будет происходить объявление важной недельной информации, на котором вы обязаны присутствовать, затем личные собеседования по поводу диссертаций на тему: «Жизнь на других планетах — ксенобиотика», после чего запланирована встреча без кодового названия с Акааши Кейджи.

Тсукишима молчит, обходя полусонное тело парня с пятого курса, который, кажется, забыл, куда шёл, уже минут семь, которые Тсукишима до него доходила. СУИИ выдерживает паузу.

— На протяжении дня также поставлена задача, звучащая как «позвонить маме», — Тсукишима морщится, прикрывая голову от летящих с веток клёна капель — ночью шёл дождь. — Задача откладывается четвёртый день подряд, вы желаете удалить её из списка дел?

В голове помимо здравого смысла иррационально слышится механическое разочарование СУИИ.  
Тсукишима вздыхает.

— Переместить задачу в середину списка, напомнить перед встречей с Акааши.

— Поправки внесены. Сегодня возможны небольшие осадки, приятного дня.

Тсукишима сворачивает голограмму, проверив последние сообщения от подруг и бесплатных рассылок и невольно почёсывает внутреннюю сторону запястья левой руки — несмотря на то, что Система Усовершенствованного Искусственного Интеллекта с ней больше пяти лет, иногда вращённый в кожу имплант дёргал фантомные шрамы.

Тсукишима чётко знает, что дёргать фантомные шрамы не может ничего — операция проходила с полным сращением тканей без рубцов и прочего — дорого, но действенно.  
Кожа зудит, будто в насмешку над здравым смыслом.  
Тсукишима чувствует глухое раздражение.

Взгляд падает на часы, а затем ускользающая мысль «и правда, стоит позвонить маме» тянет за собой другие — и всё.  
Пиши-пропало.

Тсукишима-старшая похожа на Кей настолько, что пару раз девочке приходилось слышать: «Ты, случайно, не приёмная?»  
Тсукишима-старшая похожа на Кей примерно ни-ху-я.

Она собирает волосы в две косы, любит детей, — работа в детском саду тому подтверждение — не разбирается в людях от слова совсем, — детство без отца Тсукишима помнит очень хорошо — и верит в лучшее, даже когда верить, казалось бы, уже не во что.

Мама Тсукишимы терпела всё, что можно было терпеть, но когда отец в пьяном бреду впервые даже не замахнулся — сделал полушаг с плохими намерениями в сторону Акитеру, вышедшего ночью попить воды — она встала, дала мужчине пощёчину и сказала убираться из дома, который подарили ей родители.

Тогда отец лишь рассмеялся и сказал ей остыть и «не рыпаться», ведь как женщина с двумя детьми может сама себя прокормить?

На следующий день он собирал свои разлетевшиеся вещи по всей улице, а когда добрался до дома, встретил камеру на крыльце и смененные замки — подонков Тсукишима Мей не прощала никогда.

Кей помнит своё детство — одержимость крутым старшим братом, игры во дворе с маленькой во всех смыслах — Тсукишима всегда была выше её на голову — Тадаши, мягкие руки мамы, первую «взрослую» подаренную книгу с динозаврами, которые выпрыгивали картонными силуэтами на разворотах и гордость за старшего брата, прошедшего отбор в один из лучших университетов.

Когда мама спрашивала, в какой университет хочет поступить Тсукишима, она только фыркала в ответ и закатывала глаза с поднадоевшим "в самый лучший, разумеется". Она была кошмарным ребёнком.

И вот она в свои восемнадцать наконец здесь — практически единственная поступившая на бюджет в самый престижный вуз всей Земли, без преувеличения. Разрекламированный донельзя всеми правдами и неправдами.

Тсукишима проводит рукой по входной панели, пропуская мимо ушей восторженное щебетание молодняка — выпускников часто возили сюда на экскурсии, не пуская внутрь, а только заставляя облизываться на здание снаружи и восхищаться теми, кому вход разрешён.

Система безопасности сканирует руку, на которой нет ничего, казалось бы, кроме часов, и высвечивает на пропускной панели короткое досье: Тсукишима Кей, 18 лет, студентка исследовательского факультета, первый курс, идентификационный номер ITK118N.

Кто-то за спиной Тсукишимы чуть ли не падает в обморок, она почти слышит промелькнувшую в пытливых умах мысль оттяпать ей руку и посмотреть содержимое — как и большинство сюда поступивших, тормоза у ребят отсутствовали начисто.

Она и сама такой была.

Тсукишима кивает охраннице на входе, не забывая об элементарной вежливости, прячет улыбку, слыша разочарованные возгласы оставшихся за дверьми и шагает в сторону аудитории, на ходу вызывая СУИИ и сверяя маршрут с тем, который помнила по предыдущим пребываниям здесь.

Маршруты совпадают, память не подводит, Тсукишима ставит себе мысленную пятёрку.

"Очередной дурацкий тест, — крутится в голове каруселью. — Ну, он хотя бы последний"

Курсантов проверяли на все известные болячки и возможные совпадения с предполагаемыми болезнями. На невозможные — придумывали и проверяли заново. Тсукишима на истыканные иголками запястья и безымянные пальцы только кривилась.

"Как же, надежда Земли, спасение от предстоящей угрозы, бла-бла-бла"

Никто не предполагал, что произойдёт нечто подобное — человечество, казалось, самостоятельно умудрялось справляться с саморазрушением, примером тому и угнетения чернокожего населения, и преследования женщин, и войны, разжигаемые тут и там.

Оказалось, чтобы немного отвлечься от предъявления претензий друг другу, стоило просто получить по морде от прилетевшей инопланетной жизни.

Когда семь лет назад из космоса нехило прилетело по штату Канзас, в верхах забеспокоились.

И было отчего — ребята из космического центра сообщили, что жизнь разумная таки есть. И что эта жизнь совсем не против заграбастать планету с кислородной атмосферой себе, о чём явно указала, разрушив половину штата.

В тот раз удалось прогнать пришельцев обратно — ядерные ракеты наконец окупили себя там, где никто не ожидал.

Одновременно с космическими исследователями выступили учёные, открывшие невиданную доселе синхронизацию подростков, в народе прозванных соулмейтами по нашумевшим детским историям.

Пара подростков в возрасте 16-19 лет независимо от пола находила в себе способности видеть глазами другого, а также временно перемещаться сознаниями.  
Чем крепче была связь между ними, тем проще удавалось читать мысли друг друга и владеть памятью и доселе неимевшимися рефлексами.

Изучив вопрос, доктора пришли к выводу о том, что при определённых обстоятельствах между подростками закладывались нейронные мосты, локализованные на периферии между приобретённым центром зрительного гнозиса и врождённым зрительным центром.  
Главные светила стран наперебой строили теории о связи этой периферической части, находящейся в затылочной зоне головного мозга, с мозжечком.  
Великие умы планеты кричали, подобно базарным торговкам, и били друг друга свёрнутыми в трубочки стереограммами головного мозга.

Факт оставался фактом — синхронизация между подростками стала прорывом в изучении структур нервной системы.

И это не могли не начать использовать в своих целях.

Проверки на совместимость судорожно начали проводить в новейших космических машинах — НКМ-ах, рассчитанных на двоих — ведущего и ведомого. Ведущими называли ребят-аналитиков, которые принимали решения, владели информацией и передавали это ведомым — тем, кто отвечал за физическую подготовку команды и мог сливаться сознанием с НКМ-ами. За счёт того, что соединение и приведение машины в движение требовало колоссальных усилий, необходимы были ведущие, способные давать простые и чёткие указания, тем самым снижая мозговую нагрузку до допустимой.  
Получившийся дуэт признали одним из самых эффективных в условиях синхронизации со структурами машин.

Всех подростков проверяли ещё в старших классах школы — соулмейтами могли стать друзья, одноклассники, даже просто знакомые люди, видевшиеся до этого раза три на перемене в буфете.  
С изучением этого вопроса удалось получить соулмейтов из числа незнакомцев. Как утверждали, насильственного вмешательства не происходило, ребята так или иначе встретились бы друг с другом, препараты только ускоряли действие реакции.

Этим везунчикам доставались призовые места в жизни и лучшем универе, разрекламированном на всю Землю.

А ещё путёвка зачастую в один конец — если души проваливали синхронизацию из-за личной неприязни или неуверенности в партнёре, повреждались участки затылочной доли мозга, приводившие к утрате зрения, психическим расстройствам и — в особых случаях, о которых говорить было не принято — к смерти.

Человек, говоря инженерным языком, «ломался».

Одиннадцатилетней Тсукишиме, увидевшей всё это впервые по ТВ, такого дерьма в жизни не надо было, спасибо.

Она поступила своими силами — не волшебными буги-вуду, свалившимися с потолка, и не деньгами родителей — сама, самостоятельно, своими бессонными ночами, проведёнными над учебниками, ценой упавшего зрения и потерянных нервных клеток.

Поэтому проводившийся сейчас тест начинает раздражать ещё больше. Мысли: "Зачем, если я УЖЕ здесь?" давят на больное самолюбие сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

Тсукишима останавливается перед стеклянными дверями, вызывает зачем-то СУИИ, проверяя информацию о сидящих внутри, хотя выдвижная ручка светится зелёным, сообщая о том, что находившиеся внутри люди не имеют оружия или запрещённых материалов.

Пара знакомых фамилий придают уверенность, что с этим дерьмом не придётся справляться в одиночестве среди незнакомых — кажется, в аудиторию нагнали всех восемнадцатилетних.

Она заходит в аудиторию и садится в первых рядах — потому что сзади сидят неучи и потому что у неё минус семь, спасибо большое.

На рядах выше как обычно шумно и бестолково: кто-то громко плачет над желейными червячками, пара человек колдует над M&Ms и Тсукишиме решительно не хочется знать ни о том, кто там сидит, ни почему факт о том, что в упаковку кладут больше красных конфет, чем синих, вызывает у кого-то поток возмущений, сравнимый с предательством родины.

Когда на помост лектора наконец поднимается мужчина — военной выправки и с суровым взглядом — она наконец улыбается опоздавшей Акааши, которая садится рядом, и вздыхает с облегчением. Он начинает что-то говорить про процедуру и побочки, но все давно в курсе, поэтому разговоры не стихают, только становятся на несколько децибел тише, оправдывая статус приличного общества.

Соулмейты находились по принципу — подержите у Тсукишимы шляпу — аллергии. С чего ржали все, кому не лень.

Обычно реакцию провоцировал «ведомый».  
В помещении распылялся особый газ, который проходил через рецепторы в альвеолах и активизировал рефлекторную дугу, затрагивая спящие ранее вставочные нейроны, которые «будили» соул-центр, называемый таковым в народе. 

Оригинальное название с кучей латинских букв запоминать не хотел никто.

Выдыхаемый ведомым газ задевал особо чувствительные окончания, вызывающие чихание ведущего.  
Как правило, чихание у пары происходило практически одновременно.

Когда вентили наконец открывают, пессимистический склад ума нашёптывает Тсукишиме, что газ ядовит и они сейчас все передохнут к такой-то матери, но СУИИ молчит, не выдавая информации об угрозе, и Тсукишиме почти обидно.

Однако.

Всё оказывается хуже, чем она может себе представить.

Тсукишима слышит слишком отчётливо — громкое "Апчхау!" с задних рядов и сразу следом "Наконец-то мой соулмейт!" и звуки топота между рядами.

Тсукишима морщится и замирает, в попытке сдержать...собственный чих?

"Да вы это, блять, несерьёзно" — думает она.

Сзади начинают громко спрашивать: "Кто ещё чихал?", а Тсукишима хочет умереть — но пока что только безудержно краснеет, не дыша. 

СУИИ выводит напоминание о потребности в кислороде, но, о боже, иди нахуй, СУИИ.

— Тсукишима-сан, ты в порядке?

Ох, Акааши.  
Конечно же нет, моя жизнь разваливается на блядские атомы, давай пойдём пить после пары?

Тсукишима почти теряет сознание, СУИИ почти отправляет уведомление о приступе дежурному врачу, когда чих раздаётся против её воли — едва слышный, больше похожий на кошачий, но всё-таки.

Все в аудитории замирают.

Словно запускается цепная реакция — чихает и сидящая рядом Акааши, и вечно уставшая Яку через пару рядов от них, и Сугавара, округлыми глазами обводящая зал.

Тсукишиме насрать.

Она начинает оборачиваться — медленно, будто давая себе возможность передумать.

"Отойди, — хочет сказать Тсукишима, — Отойди, нахер, отсюда, исчезни из моей жизни, чудовище".

Стоящее рядом с ней чудовище одета в алую блузку и смольную юбку до колен, и Тсукишима бы даже признала её красивой, если бы не это гнездо на голове.

Чудовище смотрит на неё, не мигая.

Это практически пугает, но у Тсукишимы слишком часто за последние одиннадцать секунд проскакивают мысли о цианиде, так что она не отводит взгляда.

А затем девушка напротив протягивает руку и:

— Ты меня, наверное, не помнишь? Я Куроо Тецуро, можно просто Тецу. А ты Тсукишима, верно?

"Нет" — хочет ответить Тсукишима.  
"Ты перепутала" — хочет ответить Тсукишима.  
"Я вообще не из этой оперы по спасению Вселенной" — хочет ответить Тсукишима.

Она почти открывает рот, когда слышит сказанное шёпотом вдогонку:

— Ты будешь...моими глазами?

И отвечает только:

— Блять.


	2. Не играйте, леди, в покер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Тсукишима восхищается зданиями и сбегает от проблем

"Это совершенно точно полное блять, — почти обиженно думает Тсукишима на следующий день. — Полное и беспросветное"

Ситуацию не спасает ничего, даже сочувствие Акааши, которой по идее должна сочувствовать сама Тсукишима, потому что — серьёзно, чёрно-белое торчащее нечто, Бокуто Котаро?

В её голове даже на миллисекунду мелькает облегчение от того, что это недоразумение достаётся не ей, но реальность всё ещё сука, подкинувшая пиздец именно тогда, когда казалось, что всё наконец устаканилось.

" — Ты будешь..моими глазами?"

Господи, блять, Иисусе, хочет сказать Тсукишима.

Сколько пафоса, скрывающего фразу: "Давай вместе постараемся как можно глупее умереть в попытках исправить то, к чему не имеем, нахрен, никакого отношения".

И Тсукишима даже не собирается оправдываться, что забыла это маленькое "не" перед напрашивающемся "сдохнуть", потому что она умная девочка — бюджет, лучший ВУЗ, инженерный, помните? — и знает, что скрывается за такими подарками судьбы, слишком хорошо.

У неё старший брат был точно таким же идеалистом — прекрасные шестнадцать, огонь в глазах, чудесный душа-напарник, залихватское: "Привезу тебе камень с Луны, сестрёнка", хохот в ответ на маленький кулачок в плечо, спина в дверном проёме, кажущаяся большой, сильной, несокрушимой...

Похоронка на чёрной бумаге с золотым тиснением — больше похоже на гравюру, думает маленькая Тсукишима — плач матери, похороны, чёрный зонт, снесённый порывом ветра, поднимающая глаза к небу одиннадцатилетняя светловолосая девочка, кусок неземной породы, помещающийся в ладонь и записка "на удачу".

"Удача отобрала у меня тебя, Акитеру, а потом вы ушли под руку, пока она скрюченной рукой показывала за спиной средний палец, но ты этого не видел, храбро-романтичный придурок".

Тсукишима останавливается у широкого окна, опираясь на подоконник и длинно выдыхая гремящие внутри проклятыми цепями воспоминания.

"Поздравляем вас с этой честью, курсанты. Вы получаете то, о чём не смели даже мечтать — обучающиеся на платной основе будут переведены на бюджет, в то время как обучающиеся на бесплатной получают возможность улучшенного проживания в отдельных комнатах в общежитии! Разумеется, в непосредственной близости со своими так называемыми соулмейтами".

По-детски наивное "это нечестно!" почти срывается с губ. Тсукишиме хочется побить дядьку на помосте об собственно помост, а потом полить останки керосином и поджечь закуренной сигаретой, но она не курит и это почему-то огорчает.

Честь? Бюджет? Общежитие?

Тсукишима добивалась всего этого сама, своим трудом, своими нервами и недосыпом, своим диким желанием походить на брата, бросившего её ради малознакомого парня, в которого влюбился по уши и не думал ни о чём, кроме своих наивных мечтаний.

Она не говорит ничего.

Не видит смысла, не хочет и не желает — пробегает мимо остолбеневшей Куроо, ненароком вздымая ей юбку и не слушая продолжение пламенной речи о том, как им всем пиздецки повезло.

Она тогда остановилась возле дверей и подавила в себе иррациональное желание обернуться — взгляд между лопаток всё ещё жёг спину.

И вот сегодня новый день, новый пришедший на почту приказ и новый корпус.

А у Тсукишимы кроме старого-доброго желания выпрыгнуть в окно с собой только потрёпанная папка с ехидно скалящимися кратерами с обложки: "Ну что, вляпалась, дорогуша?"

Здание красивое.  
Нет, серьёзно.

Это чуть ли не единственная причина того, что она вообще пришла сюда после увлекательной бессонной ночи разглядывания потолка.

(это и ещё вчерашний взгляд чёрных глаз, в которых мешалась радость попавшего в детский мир ребёнка и искреннее восхищение)  
(но Тсукишима не будет об этом думать)  
(много чести)

Корпус похож на затянутую в прямоугольник пирамиду — прозрачное стекло внешних стен расчерчено чёрными плитами, которые создают вид древней пирамиды-захоронения или странно разрезанного кубика-рубика. Кажется, дотронешься и здание начнёт шевелиться, принимая другую форму, но Тсукишима уже знает, что это лишь мимолётные ощущения (она взрослая восемнадцатилетняя девушка и имеет полное право лапать корпус, пока никто не видит, понятно вам)

В здании ни одной лишней детали и Тсукишима подавляет в себе желание раскрутить каждую ручку, потому что эти прелести самовыдвигаются в ответ на движение даже затянутых в перчатки пальцев, и Тсукишиме банально интересно, на что они реагируют, если не на источник тепла?

В холле шумно и почему-то весело. 

Если, конечно, считать поющую похоронный марш Яку поводом для веселья, а Тсукишима считает и даёт проходящий уважительный кивок, получая такой же взамен, потому что, ну.

Яку знает толк в веселье, понимаете?

Яку выглядит как девушка, которая пила в одиночестве всю ночь, и не то чтобы Тсукишима не одобряла, она только возмущённо думает, почему её не пригласили, а потом видит это.

"Это" ростом выше самой Тсукишимы — серьёзно, чтобы посмотреть в лицо, приходится задрать подбородок — в джинсах, открывающих лодыжки и толстовке с надписью "Winx"

Тсукишиме очень жаль.

Взгляд Яку наполнен концентрированным желанием умереть, пока стоящее рядом долговязое недоразумение, отзывающееся на странное русское имя, задаёт сразу тысячу вопросов, начиная от "Ты рада, что мы вместе, Яку-сан?" и заканчивая "Надеюсь, у нас будет самый лучший НКМ, да?"

Рядом стоит Сугавара, как обычно прекрасная в бежевом худи и почти полулежащая в объятиях немного смущённой Дайчи.   
Секундное переглядывание с Яку выражает их коллективное мнение относительно ситуации: выглядит кощунственно, официант, уберите вот это вот милое недоразумение, мы не заказывали.

Тсукишима даже не находит в себе сил порадоваться, что хоть у кого-то всё хорошо — об отношениях этих двоих весь универ знает уже давно, а благодаря современной системе преподавания на парочек нетрадиционной ориентации никто не обращает внимания.

А уж теперь, когда они попадают в систему соулмейтов, вопросов тем более не возникнет.

Когда Тсукишима слышит чуть дальше по коридору громкое "ХЭЙ, СИС!" и звук отбиваемого пять, приходится закапывать порыв закатить глаза куда-то очень сильно глубоко, однако удержать вздох, который зеркалит подошедшая сзади Акааши, не получается.

Слегка (Тсукишима очень надеется, что это такой имидж) бесоватого вида женщина в очках на всё лицо говорит им, что для разработки необходимого контакта в НКМ-ах нужно поближе узнать своего соулмейта, а потом рассаживает их под ручку, как детсадовцев, друг напротив друга, и даёт белые карточки с вопросами разного цвета.

Звуки отходят на второй план, пока Тсукишима смотрит по сторонам, машинально схватив бумажку.

Девушка напротив не отводит взгляд, скорее — принимает игру с плохо скрываемым вызовом внутри. Тсукишима почти может услышать её усмешку, когда Куроо выгибает бровь и слегка наклоняет голову набок, замечая пристальное внимание к своей персоне.

Тсукишима сидит спиной к окну, поэтому Куроо приходится слегка щуриться, чтобы разглядеть её силуэт, отчего физиономия становится совсем по-кошачьему лукавой.

"Иу, — хочет сказать Тсукишима, — давай без _этого_ "

Куроо берёт тонкими пальцами вторую карточку из стопки, пытаясь одновременно прочитать надпись фиолетовым шрифтом и удержать зрительный контакт.   
Тсукишиме хочется попросить её беречься от косоглазия.

— Итак, первый вопрос сегодняшней викторины...

— Я не хочу.

Тсукишима даже не очень хотела её так беспардонно перебивать, просто этот фарс длится слишком долго для её замученных нервов.  
Куроо напротив распахивает глаза чуть шире и Тсукишиме за её зрительные рецепторы физически больно.

— В каком это смысле, кексик?

— Дело в том, что... подождите, _кексик_?

Самодовольство Куроо можно собирать ведром, оно расползается по всей аудитории липкой патокой. Девушка сгибает в локте руку и укладывает на ладонь голову, выглядя как трёхсотлетняя ведьма из провинции, к которой сегодня крестьяне пришли рассказывать страшные истории о криках на болотах, в котором она ночью самолично утопила неудачливого фаворита.

Очень заинтересованно выглядит, если быть короче.

— Если я правильно помню, ты не представилась?

Тсукишима вспыхивает, злясь одновременно на себя и ситуацию. Бенгальские огни раздражения выстреливают искрами где-то за висками, поэтому она вываливает информацию скупыми кусками:

— Тсукишима Кей. Специальность — инженерия. Только, — подчёркивает она, — инженерия. Я не собираюсь участвовать в этом цирке, с вами или без вас. Всего доброго!

Она встаёт, чуть не опрокидывая стул, и с опозданием понимает, что всё ещё держит в руке карточку. "Расскажите о вашей семье партнёру" — иронично чёрного цвета буквы начинают скакать, когда Тсукишима бесится ещё больше, боковым зрением замечая хмурое лицо напротив.

Куроо разворачивает стул и закидывает ногу на ногу таким широким жестом, будто только что выпустилась с дипломом отличницы из кабаре. Хочется просто по-человечески порадоваться, что сегодня на ней обтягивающие чёрные джинсы, а не юбка.

— И что же, Тсукки, тебе так претит в данной ситуации?

Тсукишима, оглядывающая кабинет в поисках преподавателя, остаётся равнодушной к вопросу, только почти забытое « _Тсукки_ » режет ухо старыми воспоминаниями.

— Не скажу, что меня саму устраивает такое положение дел, — Куроо хмурится чуть сильнее и выгибает смоляную бровь, — но высказывать такое категоричное отвращение считается дурным тоном, знаешь ли.

Тсукишима закатывает глаза, глядя на Куроо в пол-оборота.

— Уверена, что не хочешь мне что-нибудь объяснить, а, Тсукки?

"Это отправная точка, — уставшим голосом диктора из передачи новостей о сводках умерших за сегодня говорит ей внутренний голос, — ты можешь и промолчать"

Тсукишима не может.

Она разворачивается, глядя на качающую ногой Куроо сверху вниз, и делает первое движение — бумага рвётся напополам, фраза про семью ломается на середине.

— Вы, Куроо-сан, может быть, тут даже не при чём.

Две половинки складываются рубашками внутрь. Тсукишима чувствует себя почти что игроком в покер, даром, что не умеет в него играть.

— И раздражение моё, — половинки становятся четвертями, — вам, с вашими взглядами третьесортной героини, понять вряд ли удастся, уж простите за прямоту.

Взгляд Куроо падает градусов на тридцать. Учитывая, что их взаимодействия и раньше не доходили до точки кипения, повисшее между ними можно назвать льдом.

— Поэтому, чтобы избавить вас от бессонных ночей выяснения ответа на вопрос: "Что со мной не так?", я отвечу со всей прямотой...

Обрывки сопротивляются, цепляясь зазубренными краями..

— Я просто не хочу иметь ничего общего с теми придурками, которые рискуют жизнью зря, а потом оставляют после себя одни хвалебные памятники!

..и **рвутся.**

Куроо сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, а подлокотники сиденья — до пластикового треска.

Белый вихрь бумаги оседает на её волосах.

В помещении повисает настороженная тишина, кажется, сцена вышла на пару десятков децибел громче, чем рассчитывалось.

"Рассчитывалось кем, дура?" — иронично спрашивает внутренний голос.   
Она советует ему заткнуться.

Тсукишима разворачивается на каблуках и сбегает, мазнув по своим коленям полами кардигана, чувствует на себе недоумевающие взгляды и слышит сзади тихое: "Ты в порядке?", явно обращённое к Куроо, но ей всё равно на оставшихся позади.

Она подходит к наконец найденной преподавательнице и просит о консультации прямо сейчас.

Женщина соглашается, открывая сенсор учительской двери своей картой-ключом, и Тсукишима напряжённо прислоняется к закрывшимся за спиной створкам, прикрывая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

Второй раз она сбегает от этой девушки, выдавая себя на истеричку.  
Из-за её проблем с головой теперь страдают люди.

Она отлипает от двери, направляясь к ждущей преподавательнице негнущимися ногами.

Нужно это заканчивать.


End file.
